


The Break-Up

by Nagron_1991



Series: The Road to True Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x15, Aiden considers Danny family, Alpha Twins Feels, Alpha twins - Freeform, Break Up, Dethan, Galvanize, M/M, McCall Pack, OTP: find me first, Pack, Teen Wolf, dethan - otp, dethan break up, left it open for sequel, possible happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagron_1991/pseuds/Nagron_1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Ethan and Aiden walk in on Danny and his ex. Danny and Ethan have their official break-up. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Break-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist
> 
> Grow - Rae Morris

He didn't know.

He didn't know that this would've broken his heart. Nothing was real. Not until he let go of him. So here he is with all of his thoughts that he was saving. Here he was with all of his fears weighing on him.

Two weeks and he's still alive. He's picked all of the unwanted weeds but kept the flowers. Oh how he hated those flowers. They brought nothing but pain and suffering. It's been the only thing that's kept him alive. But now he knows that it's never really over.

When their eyes connected he knew that he would never let him go. It made his heart ache.

Danny didn't know he would crash and burn. But maybe just maybe he would catch a glimpse of himself by the end.

Two weeks and he's still breathing. Two weeks and it still hurts. Two weeks and he's still standing. Two weeks and it hurts. It made his chest clench painfully.

He hated those eyes. Those eyes judged him.

" _Oh, really?"_

Oh how Danny hated Beacon Hills. Nothing is ever what it sounds like. He's not stupid. He knew that something weird was going on and that his friends were somehow involved. They would always be involved somehow, whenever something weird would happen. And he hated how they treated him; they treated him like he was stupid. And he was not stupid.

He caught a flicker of blond hair from the distance. His jaw clenched when he spotted them. Ethan, Aiden, Scott, Lydia and Stiles were huddled around in a circle it looked like they were having an intense conversation.

He took in a deep breath as he squared his shoulders. He clenched his jaw as he began to make his way towards the stupid group. He inwardly rolled his eyes as the group abruptly halted their conversation when he made his presence known.

Scott and Stiles then crossed their arms as they pretended that there was nothing out of ordinary. Which Danny knew was a big lie.

"Hey Danny!" said Stiles in his normally obnoxious tone.

Danny ignored him he ignored the entire group; his black orbs piercing through Ethan's brown ones. "We need to talk," he bit out.

"Shouldn't you be with your ex?" inquired Ethan as he raised a brow, his voice icy as ice.

The group shifted awkwardly. They sensed a fight was going to occur.

"I should've told you about Damon," said Danny. Even though Ethan just left. And Danny crawled into a hole, a hole of hurt, confusion, and betrayal. He wasn't that type of guy that would catch people off guard.

Ethan waved him off, "No, its ok. I'm glad that I know about him and about the college boy. You really get around." He said lazily.

Scott, Stiles and Lydia tensed. They didn't like where this was going. And most importantly they didn't like how Ethan was talking to their friend. Even Aiden was uncomfortable.

Just as Lydia was going to sass the Alpha turned Beta. Danny exploded. He had enough.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"Its pathetic. Seeking attention from every boy that crosses your path." Ethan replied acidly. "So, who's next? Is it the barista from the local coffee shop? I hear that he likes to sleep around."

"Now just wait a minute…" Stiles started to say but was interrupted by Danny.

" ** _You left me for two weeks_** without a single word. You don't get to cast judgment with what I do!" yelled Danny as he invaded Ethan's personal space. Ethan took a few steps back.

"You don't get to call me a slut. I thought that I had found the man that I would get to spend the rest of my life with. You were the first boy that made me feel loved, and sexy and visible,"

Ethan's resolve crumbled when Danny's voice broke. He didn't deserve the human he caused nothing but pain. Danny deserved better.

Scott and Stiles stared at the ground it was far too late to leave now. Lydia closed her eyes when her vision began to burn. And Aiden looked elsewhere.

"Danny…" Ethan began to say…

"You are my first love and I want more than anything for you to be my last. But, I can't do this anymore. _We're done_. I make no apologizes with how I mended myself back together. _You left me_." Danny cried out as he wiped his tears away with the back of his hand.

 

 

 

  
_All of the lies we bent_   
_Under the weight of the world_   
_Caught beaten by the edge_   
_Of the weight of the world_

 

Ethan shook his head. Danny's words were like a punch to the face. He didn't know what he was going to do. Other than his brother Danny was the only thing that made him feel human that made him feel normal. He kept him grounded.

"What am I gonna do? You're my moon. You're the one who kept me grounded," said a very lost Ethan. He sounded quite pitiful but at the moment he didn't care. He didn't care what McCall and he stupid little pack thought of him.

Even through the pain and the betrayal Danny didn't like to see him in pain, his pain was his pain. And at the moment he was feeling every bit of his pain. He gave him a teary smile.

"You have your brother. And most importantly you have you," said Danny as he closed the gap between them and grabbed his face. He wiped a couple of tears with his thumbs. 

Aiden looked at the human, he really looked at him. This human who had captured his brothers heart was something else. He truly loved his brother. He hasn't met anyone with such compassion; Danny Mahealani truly had a heart as big as Kansas. And for that he was grateful. In that moment he knew that he wouldn't just die for his brother but for Danny as well. They were over for now. But, he knew that the two would find their way back to each other. What they had was true love. And that made the human family, pack.

Danny nodded as he caressed Ethan's cheeks with his thumbs. Ethan clenched his jaw as he nodded; the two leaned in for one final kiss. Ethan wrapped an arm around the human's waist as he brought him closer. The two leaned their foreheads together, breathing in their scents one last time. The human whimpered softy as he pulled away from the beta. Ethan's arm dropped as Danny pulled away.

Danny looked into his eyes wanting to memorize them before he would walk away. He wrapped his arms around himself as he turned around and walked away. He sniffled a small whimper escaping his lips as he walked further away and towards the school parking lot.

Ethan clenched his jaw, his ears perking up when he heard Danny's whimper. He knew that Scott and Aiden heard it as well because Scott looked conflicted as his gaze followed Danny's retreating form. And Aiden looked upset.

Stiles and Lydia looked at one another not knowing what to do.

Ethan shook his head as he let out a low growl; he turned around and walked away into the woods. He needed to be alone.

 

 

 

  
_Long live this pain_   
_Long live this feeling_

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. I didn't want to make you guys suffer too much so left it open for Danny and Ethan. I left it open for a sequel. I hope that you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
